


A puerta cerrada; Con las manos abiertas.

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca fueron los mejores amigos, incluso pensar que eran solo amigos podría ser mucho decir para el gusto de Manuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puerta cerrada; Con las manos abiertas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



I.  
Nunca fueron los mejores amigos, incluso pensar que eran solo amigos podría ser mucho decir para el gusto de Manuel. Martín sin embargo, podría jurar que en algún lado entre las discusiones, los castigos juntos y los golpes jugando Quidditch, lo mínimo que podía haber era amistad. Una amistad distinta, la clase de amistad que hace un Gryffindor con un Slytherin en una tarde de sol frente al lago.  
Siendo justos, Martín ni siquiera había pensado mucho al respecto. Y quizá, solo quizá, su enojo fue más consigo mismo que con Manuel cuando entendió que el moreno nunca iba a llegar al partido de Quidditch de ese sábado.  
Slytherin ganó por 120 puntos el primer partido del año, y Martín miró al publico todo el tiempo, sin siquiera ver una punta de la bufanda verde y plateada que Manuel solía usar. Si luego sus compañeros se quejaron de él, si luego perdió su estatus de estrella con un par de excusas lánguidas (-Me sentía mal, lo siento che.), fue todo culpa de Manuel; que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de responder el mensaje que le envió.  
Fue su primo el que tuvo la decencia de decirle, entre sorbos de té, cómo el capitán del equipo de Slytherin había dejado su puesto, y de ahí en adelante todo fue hacia abajo para Martín; las voces de sus amigos mezclándose con el murmullo constante del Gran Comedor, una mano en la taza de café frente a él, y la otra en un dulce que ya no tenía ganas de comer.  
Siendo sinceros, buscó la figura de Manuel en la mesa de Slytherin, encorvado sobre algún libro, tomándose un té que ya está helado de tanto esperarlo. Pero no había nada, y casi pegó un salto cuando sintió a Luciano golpearle la cabeza con el borde de la mano.  
\- ¿Estás escuchando?

 

II.  
Lo que queda de mes se escapa entre sus dedos, casi literalmente, como arena, como las cenizas que está tirando en su caldero la siguiente vez que tiene una oportunidad de hablarle.  
No es que no las haya tenido antes, en realidad, es que últimamente parece mejor mirarlo de lejos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, solo y con la cabeza gacha, siempre mirando el suelo. Martín no recuerda mucho de sus expresiones hace un año (¿Nunca se había fijado, quizá? No tiene fotos tampoco -las buscó-), pero está seguro de que debieron ser distintas. Más brillantes, más elocuentes quizá, y sin embargo ahí tiene a Manuel, a su lado, cortando los ingredientes de su poción como si lo hubiesen ofendido personalmente.  
Martín nunca fue reconocido por pensar antes de actuar. Pero no quiere equivocarse, quiere respuestas, y la amistad que Manuel parece haberle arrebatado de repente, así que le toma un par de intentos decidir cómo comenzar.  
La cabeza de la babosa en manos de Manuel se separa del cuerpo con un sonido húmedo y viscoso, pero en realidad lo que Martín más escucha es el cuchillo clavándose innecesariamente fuerte en la tabla. Los ojos del moreno pegados en su trabajo, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.  
Y quizá, no lo hacía.  
Demás está decir que no le habló tampoco ese día. Y su poción se quemó. 

 

III.  
El enigma de Manuel no es solo suyo (quizá esto ofende un poco a Martín), y de hecho hay rumores corriendo, sonando algo más fuerte de lo necesario en cada pasillo. Hablan de problemas familiares, de la madre, a veces del padre. Otros hablan de fantasías dignas de una película de acción; fantasías que suenan demasiado reales cuando uno las dice caminando en escaleras que se mueven por gusto propio.  
La vida sigue, claro, no es que el tema de Manuel ocupe todo su tiempo. Hay partidos que jugar, salidas a Hogsmeade, trabajos escolares, y en general toda una vida que se siente demasiado normal si la comparas con las fantasías que la gente anda inventando sobre Manuel. Es su sexto año, y Martín se niega a pasarlo preocupado de qué hace o deja de hacer Manuel.  
De sus silencios, de la forma en que lo ha encontrado mirándolos de vez en cuando. De como habla bajo y escueto, sin decir nada de lo importante.  
Las palabras de Manuel son mentiras en el mejor de los días (eso es lo que encuentra más frustrante, porque de saberlo, no habría practicado tantas veces esa conversación en su cabeza).  
Martín sinceramente se pregunta si siempre fue tan bueno evadiendo preguntas. O si él es malo preguntándolas.  
\- No es tan interesante como lo hacen sonar -es lo que dice Manuel un día, en el desayuno, mientras Martín separa la crema de su pastel con un tenedor.  
Manuel luce más aburrido que otra cosa, sentándose frente a él. En unos minutos comienza el partido de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, así que el gran comedor está casi vacío -no que le importe realmente, no cuando sabe que Luciano no va a jugar hoy.  
\- ...Nada que tenga que ver contigo es tan interesante como suena, Manuel -no es la forma de iniciar una conversación normal, está seguro.- Te conozco.  
La mueca de Manuel es algo parecido a una sonrisa, cuando toma el otro pastel en el plato de Martín.  
\- No es verdad.  
Manuel le dedica una mirada que nunca antes ha visto en él. Algo entre una esperanza y una acusación. Extraño para alguien que siempre mira el piso.  
\- Bueno -murmura, bajito, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se limpia los dedos (deseando estar tan tranquilo como suena).- Pero no es porque no quiera, boludo. ¿Tengo que hacer una investigación acaso? Sos el peor amigo Manuel, en serio, apestas. Me he esforzado, ¿sabés? No, obvio que no sabés, porque sos un imbécil.  
Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Manuel cuando lo vuelve a mirar. Y Martín se descubre sonriéndole de vuelta antes de poder acabar su alegato.  
\- Somos amigos... ¿sabés?  
\- Algo así.  
Martín no sabe de donde sale la sensación cálida en su estómago, pero no se lo pregunta demasiado, y como victoria personal cuenta que no vuelve a ver a Manuel mirando el piso.

 

IV.  
Uno diría que luego de eso, las cosas van a cambiar. Que van a volver al año pasado, y van a estarse tirando maldiciones, quizá Manuel se ría entre dientes en su cara, quizá vuelva a tomar su puesto, y atrape la snitch en el siguiente partido contra Ravenclaw.  
Pero sus fantasías se quedan en eso, y en un par de hojas de té al fondo de una taza, porque la adivinación es así de confiable. A cambio, Manuel evoluciona de un animal salvaje, a un gato arisco; y lo que más irrita a Martín, es que no se digna a desmentir ni un solo rumor.  
Se ha esforzado, pero lo único que cambia es que ahora puede mirar a Manuel ser él mismo sin el más mínimo remordimiento.  
De vez en cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y es el único momento en que la mirada de Manuel se esconde en el piso de nuevo, fija, igual de mentirosa que a principio de año. Martín solo frunce el ceño, y mira más. Más y más, porque no importa lo que diga Manuel; lo conoce, y de lo que conoce, está seguro que la paciencia del moreno tiene un límite, uno que nunca ha llegado muy lejos en verdad.  
A veces se descubre a si mismo mirando a Manuel, sin razón aparente. Le gusta verlo estudiar (ahora que lo hacen juntos en la biblioteca, Martín se pregunta si eso siempre fue parte de la rutina de Manuel), mirar como el moreno se apasiona intentando enseñarle el mecanismo biológico (-¿Manu, en serio? Es magia, eso no se explica) del patronus es divertido.  
No le queda ni una palabra del discurso de Manuel, pero cuando hace su primer patronus, piensa en su primer partido de Quidditch, el viento revolviéndole el pelo, y el pitido avisando que habían ganado. No hay un animal, solo luz, lo cual es un poco decepcionante.  
Casi siente celos cuando ve el labrador que rodea a Manuel, moviendo su gran cola de luz ante la atenta mirada de Manuel. La sonrisa en sus labios es pequeña, pero más sincera que todas las que Martín ve en el día.  
(Por primera vez se pregunta, con quienes está Manuel cuando no está con él. Cuantos han alcanzado a verlo sonreír así.  
Ni siquiera logra concentrarse lo suficiente para lanzar un segundo patronus. Y Manuel se ríe bajito, tomando un libro para sentarse a verlo intentar una vez más).  
Martín piensa en el último partido de Quidditch que tuvo con Manuel, en la risa que salió disparada de sus pulmones, cuando escucharon que era un empate.  
El tercer intento tampoco toma forma, pero siendo sinceros, Martín cree que vio algo parecido a un venado.

 

V.  
La Amortentia huele a dulce de leche, a pasto recién cortado (casi le hace desear estar en casa) y libros viejos. Lo cual no debería mezclarse bien, en serio. Su alma muggle le impide entender cómo podrían oler bien juntos, pero lo hacen.  
A su lado, Manuel aprieta los labios y se aleja del caldero antes de que el profesor alcance a preguntarle a qué huele, en cambio elige a Sebastián, que murmura algo sobre granos de café, y Martín sinceramente deja de escuchar a partir de ahí.  
Hace una nota mental de preguntarle al Slytherin qué tiene contra la amortentia, pero lo olvida casi en el mismo instante en que salen, siendo arrastrado por Manuel fuera del castillo, entre explicaciones atropelladas y algo que suena a "cállate Martín".  
El rubio hace una mueca cuando el aire frío toca su cara, su labio superior casi tocando la punta de la nariz mientras caminan hacia el campo de Quidditch. Nadie sale con esa nieve, así que nadie se preocupa realmente de mirarlos. El enigma de Manuel dejó de ser interesante para el castillo hace un buen tiempo, y gracias a su emocionante participación en la biblioteca, él también.  
Dos perfectos desconocidos para un montón de extraños. Ni siquiera está seguro cuando entró en la burbuja inexistente de Manuel, pero lo que más le perturba, es que no le molesta.  
\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Oye! -es todo lo que pregunta mientras Manuel le pasa una escoba (no es la suya, es la de Sebastián, está seguro). No es época de partidos, y Manuel tiene una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro cuando pone su propia escoba en posición.- Manuel, en serio, quién diría que un ratón de biblioteca como tú saldría con semejante idea en medio de una nevada, como si fuera poco, querés enfermarme, es eso verdad.  
\- Solo estoy aprovechando el tiempo antes de navidad, hueón.  
El resto de la frase la corta el viento mientras Manuel patea el suelo y se eleva. Directo hacia arriba como si no pudiera soportar más tiempo en el suelo.  
Por un segundo, Martín se siente viejo, irrealmente viejo. Como si esto hubiese sucedido hace muchos años, y solo fuera él, mirando una foto de Manuel volar. Ágil, rápido, y en total control de lo que lo rodea. Martín incluso cree oír algo así como una risa, ver los brazos de Manuel extendiéndose hacia el aire helado, las piernas firmemente agarradas a su escoba.  
Se siente más viejo, y más joven que nunca cuando patea el suelo, y sale detrás de él.

 

VI.  
Martín regresa a casa para navidad, y no ve a Manuel para despedirse, no importa lo mucho que lo busca en el castillo y en el tren.  
Su madre lo abraza fuerte, y hacen un asado al día siguiente, su padre hablando alto y alegre como toda la vida mientras Martín aliña la carne entre risas. Es una de esas cosas que lo hacen sentir como si acabase de despertar del sueño más largo. Un sueño con hipogrifos, escobas que vuelan y escaleras que se mueven solas, pero un sueño a fin de cuentas.  
Es curioso como, luego de unos días de realidad, se encuentra extrañando el sueño de nuevo, y mirar a Manuel mientras estudia en la biblioteca, con la cara hundida en libros de páginas amarillentas y quebradizas.  
Cierta parte de él se pregunta como es la navidad para el moreno. Incluso piensa en mandarle una lechuza, pero al final del día se encuentra recordando que ni los mejores amigos hacen eso.

 

VII.  
Es curioso, como nunca nada cambia en Hogwarts. La gente viene y va, pero no hay mucho que cambie. Ellos tampoco, como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de avanzar cuando Manuel se sentó frente a él en ese desayuno hace meses.  
La vida sigue, con ella siguen las tardes enteras en la biblioteca, y los datos curiosos. Martín ha aprendido tanto en los últimos meses que le cuesta creer que conoce a Manuel desde los 11 años. Ahora sabe que al moreno le fascina la historia de la magia, incluso si se queda dormido junto con todos los demás, sabe que no le gustan las cosas muy dulces, que tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño en las noches y que cuando no está con él, usualmente está con Sebastian. Que ha estado un poco más solo desde que Arthur se graduó, pero se escriben cuando pueden.  
Sabe que Manuel no volvió a su casa para navidad, que no escribió ni le escribieron. No puede evitar recordar los rumores, pero se abstiene de preguntar cuando la mirada de Manuel cae al piso. A cambio, le toma la mano, y lo arrastra lejos de los libros viejos y los recuerdos al campo de Quidditch.  
Termina instaurándose un contrato silencioso, que estipula que la familia de Manuel no es un tema. Que muchas cosas no son un tema, y cuando llegan a eso, usualmente van a volar, donde nadie necesita decir nada, y si lo dice, se lo traga el viento.  
Martín ha aprendido que le encanta ver a Manuel volar. Que para ser la figura flaca y sin gracia que usualmente parece, cuando está sobre su escoba se transforma -no que Martín se permita pensarlo mucho tiempo antes de seguirlo en el aire.  
Quizá el único cambio que Martín realmente nota, es el cosquilleo que siente cada vez que encuentra a Manuel mirándolo de lejos. Martín ya no lo hace, no lo necesita, porque hace tiempo ya decidió que el enigma de Manuel no se debería responder jamás.  
Quizá su primo lo acusó de ser un imbécil por eso, pero Martín está seguro de que es mejor así. Es lo que Manuel quiere a fin de cuentas, así que es lo que deberían hacer. Algunas puertas no fueron hechas para abrirse. Y en el intertanto, los ojos de Manuel parecen haber encontrado un nuevo propósito inspeccionándolo.  
No le molesta, no es como si fuese a bajar la mirada al piso cada vez que se ven.

 

VIII.  
El enigma de Manuel -como bautizó el problema desde un comienzo- aparece solo un día, en una carta que Martín no llega a leer, tampoco lo necesita en realidad, basta con ver la cara de Manuel, y como su mirada baja al suelo, lenta y resignada.  
Cuando Martín tiene oportunidad de hablar con él, Manuel está quemando la carta en los jardines, sentado frente al lago; y Martín no puede creer que el moreno se niegue a contestarle luego de todo lo que lo ha llamado. Está cansado de correr buscándolo, molesto quizá, aunque no sabe con qué.  
El viento de la primavera se lleva los restos de papel mientras Manuel se encoge de hombros, con los ojos pegados al piso, y la espalda encorvada, como si el mismo aire lo estuviese aplastando, cada vez más. En cierta forma, Martín piensa que no queda piso para que Manuel se pueda hundir más.  
\- ¿Era de tu mamá? -pregunta bajito, nervioso. No lo dirá, pero siente su estómago retorciéndose un poco, más aún cuando escucha el ruido gutural que Manuel le da por respuesta.  
Está asintiendo cuando lo mira, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Sintió que tenía que dejarme más en claro que no me quiere de vuelta en la casa -comenta, riéndose sin gracia.- Se está acabando el año, supongo que pensó que tenía que recordármelo.  
En realidad, Martín no registra en qué momento empezó a tomarle la mano a Manuel. Tampoco sabe en qué momento su mirada pasó del suelo al cielo, pero supone que le gusta el cambio. Sus brazos se rozan, y Martín apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Manuel, escuchándolo respirar despacio.  
\- Igual esperaba que recapacitara, ¿sabí? Pensé que me iba a aguantar un año más al menos.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
La pregunta es como un eco, y Martín odia el hecho de que en realidad no es que el enigma de Manuel sea imposible de saber, es que él no es capaz de manejarlo. Manuel lo sabe, tiene que saberlo, porque solo se ríe, negando con la cabeza antes de apoyarse en Martín.  
\- ...Nada oh, es que no salí como ella esperaba.  
Y el enigma queda hasta ahí, enterrado en el fondo del lago mientras Martín cierra los ojos, escuchando la respiración de Manuel agitarse un poco mientras su mano se cierra con fuerza en torno a la suya.

 

IX.  
No son amigos, eso es lo más difícil de entender para Martín, no tanto para Manuel, porque él lleva años de saberlo. Lo sabe desde tercero, desde que vio a Martín hablando en serio por primera vez. Desde que lo vio sonreír sin razón aparente un día frente al lago, y ambos se sentaron a mirar en silencio como se movía el agua bajo el sol.  
Martín en cambio está convencido de que puede ir bien, esa amistad coja que crearon. En vacaciones le manda carta tras carta, y con la insistencia lo convence de responder como la gente. La respuestas de Manuel empiezan como pedazos rotos de papel, y hacia el final de las vacaciones son al menos tres hojas sobre su nueva vida con su padre, que no parece mucho mejor que su madre, pero al menos no lo ha echado de su casa aún.  
Martín por su parte empieza con cartas largas, y termina con otras iguales, escritas a vuela pluma mientras divaga, hablando en voz alta, pregunta por el olor de la Amortentia para Manuel. Pregunta por su patronus, por Amelia, la gata colorina de Manuel. Le comenta que su lechuza, negra y pequeña, es igual de arisca que él, que le picotea los dedos todas las veces, porque si (Martín está convencido de que Nicanor solo disfruta escuchándolo sufrir a modo de saludo, y que si hay una definición para esa lechuza, es maldad. Simplemente tiene la maldad en las plumas).  
Para sus padres eso suena como amigos, así mismo suena para el resto del mundo, pero a regañadientes, Martín acepta que no lo son una noche de verano cuando la respuesta de Manuel se demora mucho en llegar.  
En el fondo de su mente, Martín imagina la biblioteca, a Manuel sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra uno de los estantes más escondidos, leyendo sobre maldiciones a largo plazo (las tradicionales, dice él con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos).  
El pergamino que manda Manuel dos días después, es un papel viejo, una hoja de libro que el moreno arrancó porque se quedó sin papel. Es una carta desordenada y llena de borrones, pero Martín no puede evitar sonreír cuando la recibe.  
Casi puede imaginarse el olor inundando su pieza. Y en el fondo, cree que si oliese la Amortentia de nuevo, olería a dulce de leche, libros viejos, y el desodorante de Manuel.

 

X.  
Luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Manuel, Martín está acostumbrado a sentirse viejo, y demasiado joven al mismo tiempo. Es una sensación extraña, pero demasiado familiar cuando caminan por los alrededores del castillo el fin de semana.  
Lo agradece luego de todos los días que han pasado estudiando como esclavos en la biblioteca, porque aparentemente Manuel se niega a entrar en la sala común de cualquier casa que no tenga adornos verdes, y la única vez que Martín le propuso entrar él a Slytherin, Manuel le dedicó esta mirada de ofensa que Martín no había visto desde segundo año cuando dijo que el moreno no atraparía la snitch ni aunque le pegara en la cara (-Era broma, lo sabés, ¿verdad? ¡En serio! ¡Oye, Manuel!).  
Es el último año para hacer esto, a fin de cuentas. No es que lo piense mucho, tampoco lo hablan, pero Manuel aprieta los labios y se sienta más cerca de Martín, con la vista clavada en el cielo.  
A estas alturas el rubio está convencido de que caminan en círculos. De que siempre lo han hecho, y que la rodilla de Manuel chocando con la suya no es algo nuevo en realidad. Está seguro de que Manuel nunca va a responderle por qué dejó de jugar quidditch, y que tampoco le dirá que fue lo que terminó de arruinar su vida familiar.  
Pero no está tan seguro si quiere saberlo, en realidad.  
\- Olía a tabaco, -comenta Manuel de pronto, irónico- A tabaco, a té y a ese perfume que usabas el año pasado.  
Le toma exactamente un minuto entender qué está pasando, pero para cuando eso sucede, el momento está roto, y Manuel está de pie a su lado, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo hueón.

 

XI.  
En la fiesta de Halloween, Martín entiende por primera vez el olor a tabaco. Lo siente la boca de Manuel cuando se besan frente al lago. Quizá no es tan buena idea, quizá hace frío y sus dientes chocan fuerte contra los del moreno.  
Quizá la fuerza con la que Manuel le agarra los hombros es demasiada, y Martín imagina marcas de dedos que no va a poder ver al día siguiente.  
Pero es suficientemente bueno para los dos. Es lo que les funciona, en cierta forma, y Martín no puede evitar oír las palabras de Sebastián en un rinconcito de su mente, el único rincón que no está concentrado en hundir sus dedos en el pelo lacio de Manuel.  
Es un imbécil.

 

XII.  
\- No sé qué es mi patronus -comenta Martín un día, porque en serio no lo sabe. Aunque Manuel apenas levanta la vista de su libro cuando lo oye.  
Decidir que quiere ser un medimago hace eso con las tardes de una persona normal. Por otro lado, Martín tiene planes un poco diferentes, o mejor dicho, no tiene ningún plan. Manuel no ha preguntado en realidad, y el rubio lo agradece, leyendo por tercera vez el índice del libro de pociones que ha estado intentando leer desde hace dos horas.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo sabes? Qué tan raro puede ser -responde Manuel poniendo los ojos en blanco, y su libro de lado, porque de pronto es mucho más interesante dedicar su tiempo a Martín.  
En realidad, eso es obvio. Pero para alguien que sostiene que no es necesario hablar sobre lo que pasó en Halloween, que nada ha cambiado, Manuel pasa un largo tiempo intentando no mirar a Martín a los ojos desde entonces.  
\- No sé, es como un venado chico o algo así -Martín se está encogiendo de hombros cuando Manuel alza las cejas, mirando la varita que Martín guarda en su bolsillo insistentemente.  
\- A ver, hazlo.  
\- ...Tu estás muy aburrido de estudiar, ¿verdad? -en realidad, ya está sacando su varita, y sonriendo ampliamente, pero no puede evitar comentarlo.  
No puede evitar disfrutarlo cuando Manuel pone cara de culpable, empujando el libro con el pie.  
\- Cállate y haz tu patronus hueón.  
Martín piensa en el lago, en ellos dos sentados mirando el agua moverse. Piensa en Manuel y su olor a tabaco, en la sensación de sus rodillas tocándose apenas, y lanza el hechizo, bajito para no atraer la atención más de lo necesario, a fin de cuentas, por mucho que estén sentados en el piso detrás de la última estantería, sigue siendo la biblioteca.  
Más tarde Martín descubre que su venado no es tan venado, que es un pudú. Y también descubre que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó a Manuel reírse así.

 

XII.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -es la pregunta que ronda en todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, como un fantasma, a apenas unas semanas de que todo termine.  
También está en Hogsmeade, en cada una de las cartas que llegan, en cada uno de los rostros de sus profesores, y para ser sinceros, Martín ya no sabe de qué otra manera debería evitarla.  
El punto de quiebre es quizá cuando la pregunta también está en los labios de Manuel cuando aterrizan una tarde en el campo vacío de quidditch.  
Dice mucho de sus vidas el hecho de que Manuel hable antes de que Martín alcance a gritarle lo mucho que no le importa su futuro en general.  
\- Queda un mes. -es todo lo que dice, encogiéndose de hombros, como si el sol sobre sus cabezas no le dijera a Martín exactamente lo mismo cada mañana.

 

XIII.  
\- Voy a seguirte - dice una noche, con demasiada seriedad para alguien que hasta hace dos momentos estaba escondiéndose tras una estantería.  
No es que sea realmente una costumbre suya salir de noche a vagar por el castillo, es más bien algo de último año, un juego de cacería que hacen todas las casas antes de irse, por tradición.  
Porque todos quieren una excusa para olvidar que el sueño está por acabarse en un banquete que recordarán al día siguiente cuando vean el castillo alejarse. Y volverán a recordarlo al año siguiente en septiembre, cuando no vuelvan a subirse al tren.  
\- No es verdad -murmura Manuel, bajito, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Martín y apenas la luz de la ventana para iluminar sus siluetas.  
Tiene los labios y las manos apretadas, y Martín se pregunta si fue así mismo como se besaron en Halloween, en realidad no lo recuerda tan bien, quién sabe como uno llega a besar a un amigo en una fiesta.  
Especialmente cuando ni siquiera son amigos.  
\- Cierto. Pero no por que no quiera.  
Es hilarante, lo sabe, y Manuel también, porque se ríe bajito, entre dientes, antes de asentir. Al final son los dos riéndose y la completa seguridad de que van a encontrarlos a ellos primero. 

 

XIV.  
Se miran durante todo el discurso. Incluso si hay momentos en que la efusividad de sus compañeros de casa se les pega, incluso si de repente están riéndose de alguna broma común, abrazando a un amigo que conocieron hace siete años atrás, sus miradas vuelven al punto de inicio cada vez, y hay una sonrisa esperando de regreso.  
De alguna manera, es como si se detuviera el tiempo, solo para ellos. Y no vuelve a correr hasta más tarde, cuando Martín alcanza a Manuel en el pasillo, escuchando el eco de risas y llanto que inunda el Gran comedor.  
\- ¿No puedes ni disfrutar de tu propia graduación, Manuel? -ni él está seguro, si se burla o está diciéndolo en serio, pero Manuel le sonríe irónico de igual manera.  
\- Pero si ibas a seguirme, hueón. Para qué iba a quedarme -eso, eso si es una burla, Martín está seguro, y por dos segundos está ofendido. Incluso abre la boca para recordarle a Manuel lo pésimo amigo que es. Ni siquiera amigo, es un pésimo ser humano en general. El peor que hay.  
Al menos hasta que está empujándolo a la pared, y besándolo como si no fueran a volverse a ver (Martín está seguro de que ese es el peor pensamiento que podría tener en un momento así, pero una vez comienza no puede callarlo).  
\- Voy a seguirte sabés. Y no vas a pretender que no pasó nada mañana. No te voy a dejar seguir haciéndome quedar como el imbécil acá. -Esa no es la forma de pedir noviazgo, no la tradicional, Martín está seguro (ha visto suficientes teleseries, leído suficientes novelas). Pero a juzgar por la risa que suelta Manuel contra sus labios, es suficiente.  
Sus manos están sudando cuando el moreno las toma, pero no le importa mucho, las de Manuel están congelándose como siempre.  
\- Voy a cobrártelo -murmura Manuel, apoyando su frente con la de Martín y soltando un suspiro risueño, que se siente extraño contra su piel.  
\- Y vos decís que yo soy el mentiroso Manuel. -comenta, divertido, porque la sonrisa de Manuel cuando se separa de él es contagiosa, y a fin de cuentas, no va a durar mucho más que esa noche, lo conoce, no importa lo que diga el moreno.- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.  
No hay respuesta para su acusación, pero tampoco es que la necesite realmente.  
No alcanza a pasar más de una semana antes de que la lechuza de Manuel picotee su ventana. Son cartas que hablan de pasar el verano juntos, hablan de que la madre de Manuel le envió una carta, de que lo aceptaron como aprendiz de medimago, y de que "Si, si Martín, te extraño".


End file.
